vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis Lazuline
Summary Lapis Lazuline is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's an enthusiastic girl who likes to have fun above all else, is easily excitable, quickly makes friends with others, generally trusts people and likes to think of herself as a hero, sometimes striking poses when in her magical girl form. Her first magical girl name was Blue Comet, and she was trained by a veteran magical girl who was the original Lapis Lazuline. The current Lazuline was trained extensively to the point of surpassing most magical girls in every area, like combat, intuition and senses. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Bell, alongside Melville and Cherna Mouse, and gets along with all of them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Lapis Lazuline, Blue Comet, The Second Lapis Lazuline Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 16 or 17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (The keenest of all magical girls, Far superior to Snow White), Shield Proficiency, Extremely Proficient in Martial Arts and CQC, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Extrasensory Perception (Can fight invisible enemies and see things other magical girls can't), Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Scales to Power Talisman-boosted Melville) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), likely Higher (Gave Melville trouble), Instant with Teleportation Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Power Talisman-boosted Melville) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep), among the highest of all magical girls Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Unlimited ammo of gems, Water Charm, Holy Charm, Shield Intelligence: Average. She's however massively experienced in combat due to her training, has been taught how to deal with all kinds of adversaries, has impeccable intuition and senses, is extremely perceptive of even the smallest details and can react to nearly any attack in-verse Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 5/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 5/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Teleportation: Lazuline’s magic is to instantly teleport to her gems. She can also break a gem into pieces, scatter them in the air and quickly teleport-spam around the battlefield to throw her opponent off-guard. When she teleports, she briefly leaves an afterimage behind; this effect is largely increased when she teleport-spams between gem shards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8